


Invitation

by Traynor



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, for now, nothing but adorable fluff here, that is soon to change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traynor/pseuds/Traynor





	Invitation

She leans against Josephine's desk and runs her hand along the smooth, walnut finish, fingers barely grazing the edge of the blotter before she stops. Josephine's quill pauses mid-stroke and she turns her head just enough for Eris to see her eyes through the piece of hair hanging out of the woman's braids. Behind her back, her hand clutches a single bell from the crystal grace she had planted in the Fortress' gardens.

"Do you need something, my lady?"

"A moment of your time, Josephine, if you have one." Eris smiles, pink cheeks flushed, green eyes bright and full of mischief."Why do I feel like I'm going to regret whatever I'm about to agree to?"

"My dear Ambassador," Eris draws out the words in her softest tone, emphasizing each symbol with a breath. "Would I lead you astray?"

"You really are up to something, aren't you?" Josephine puts her quill down, hands smoothing out the paper before it has a chance to curl at the corner where her arm had been resting. She's smiling and that teasing strand of hair bobs back and forth with a shake of her head. 

"Me?" Eris' hand goes to her chest, tapping a buckle with a blunt fingernail. "I just came in here to visit my favorite lady in all of Skyhold."

A single well-manicured brow arches as Josephine leans back into her chair. "Alright. Inquisitor, you have my attention." She waves her hand in front in an open gesture. 

Eris reaches out, clutching the closest of Josephine's hands in one of her own. She swings her other arm around, producing the bell in the palm of her hand and then placing it in Josephine's.

"Oh! … oh, for me?"

Eris slides her hip along the side of Josephine's desk until her legs are blocked by the side of the chair. She lets her eyes widen in mock question. "Someone else I should be giving flowers to?"

"No. Yes. No! I mean… it's lovely, Eris."

"Lovely enough to warrant my first name even, a rare treat from such lovely Antivan lips."

"Oh, I think I regret this already." With a teasing roll of her eyes, Josephine sighs and sets the flower down on top of stack of books near the front of her desk. 

"You love it and you know it."

"Perhaps."

Eris uses her significant lack of height to sneak a kiss on the Ambassador's flushed cheek while she's focused on the flower. There's no big motion, just a little lean forward and Josephine's soft skin is under her lips. It only takes a soft turn for Josephine's lips to be there instead and then the light pressure of delicate fingers against her stomach. It is short and soft and sweet, Josephine pulling away first but not settling back. There is only a small space between them, barely passed the length of Eris' nose. Warm breath passes between them for a silent moment.

"Was that…?"

"A thank you, Inquisitor--" Josephine's gaze meets hers and her head tilts slightly before she leans in to kiss Eris again. There's a mumbled word pressed between their lips and Eris thinks it sounds like her name. She hums in response.

It's several moments before they pull away in a joint need for new breath. Eris' cheeks are warm and she lifts a hand to Josephine's cheek to see if it feels the same. She leans into Eris' palm and smiles. Then her gaze slides passed her and she pulls in another deep breath as she straightens. She looks at the door leading into the Fortress' main hall and sighs. 

"Something wrong?" Eris rests her hand on Josephine's where it rests on the arm of her chair, and then turns around to glance back at the door. It's closed.

Josephine sighs and Eris can feel her pulling away before she turns back around. "I have a meeting scheduled. Forgive me."

Eris' lips press into the right corner of her mouth, bottom lip half-pouting, half-frowning. She lets out an exaggerated sigh, shoulders heaving as she stakes a step back. "That's alright, Ambassador. I did what I came to do."

"Yes," Josephine nods at the bell of crystal grace. "It is lovely. Thank you."

Shaking her head, Eris chuckles. "You're adorable."

"What?" 

"Don't think I'm not going to keep you to this later, when you've had your fill of meetings for the day." Eris steps back again and raps her knuckles on Josephine's desk. "I believe I know a balcony with your name on it."

The door from the hall creaks open behind her and the mask that is the Ambassador slides into place on Josephine's face. Eris has long since learned to see the difference, though she's kept that secret to herself. She smiles and raps on Josephine's desk again with a nod that's supposed to look official. When she turns around, she doesn't recognize the tall woman standing on the far side of the room but gives her a polite smile anyway. 

"Inquisitor?" 

Her hand is on the door by the time Josephine speaks and her guest is already waiting in front of the large desk. Eris turns and tilts her head in question.

"I'll see you then."


End file.
